k_projectfandomcom-20200223-history
Strange Love
is the third chapter of K: Memory of Red. While playing a game of baseball with the others in HOMRA, Yō Chitose is approached by a mysterious woman interested in him. The dangerous group discovers that she possesses abilities just as dangerous as theirs: she is an assassin! And now, she's onto Chitose. Summary While watching a baseball game amongst HOMRA members, Yō Chitose is asked by Tatara Totsuka if he's tired, at which point he blocks the camera being pointed at him. When asked why, he responds that they should take a photo later because he's popular and busy. In the game, the next batter is Mikoto Suoh, surprising Yata, the pitcher. Despite his attempts to throw quickly, the king hits the ball far away without much effort. While Anna tells Yō about a sad person and asks him not to die, he finds out it's his turn to bat. As he takes the stance and swings, everyone finds that the ball is heading for a woman. As they tell her to get out of the way, she instead catches and crushes the ball with her bare hands and tells Yō Chitose she's found him, shattering the fence behind as Yō remembers her. He recalls his actions a few hours ago when he found himself in her bed without remembering her name. She presented him with tomato juice, and Yō began to drink the bottle, only to have her shatter it after he mentioned not remembering anything. Meanwhile, Yō wonders how she found him as he runs away from her. While running, he is grabbed by Tatara Totsuka and Masaomi Dewa and put on the phone with Mikoto. Mikoto asks Yō if he wants him to save him, but the latter resolves to get himself out of the mess alone. Kusanagi Izumo takes the phone and tells Yō that the woman chasing him is Maria Yubikiri, an assassin and a "strain". When asked why she'd come after him since she won't kill a good citizen, Yō realizes it's because of their sexual encounter. As he talks on the phone, Masaomi explains that due to previous troubles with women, Yō hasn't had much luck with them. Back at the baseball park, Izumo explains to Shōhei Akagi what a "strain" is. Unlike the members of HOMRA who got power from the King, a "strain" obtained power on their own. When Shōhei asks how he knows about Maria personally, Izumo dodges the question. Meanwhile, Masaomi asks Yō what he's going to do just as Maria approaches them. When she attacks, Masaomi pulls the other two out of the way while Yō asks her to calm down. When momentarily relieved that Yō remembered her name, Yō states he didn't, angering her once again. As they escape, Masaomi tells Tatara to go in another direction since he risks being killed if he continues with Yō, to which is is quick to oblige. Yō and Masaomi eventually retreat to the bar where the former first met Maria. Yō states he hoped that he'd remember the previous night's events if he were there. While Masaomi tells Yō not to drag along a woman he had dumped, Yō defends himself, claiming that's not what he was doing. He suddenly begins to recall his memories and starts performing some gestures he'd done to Maria on Masaomi. In an alleyway, Tatara is found by Maria, who pins him to the walls and, remembering that he was with Yō, asks where he is. Maria states she knows he's HOMRA's weakest executive, to which Tatara says he knows who she is as well, a strain and an assassin. Maria begins taunting him, saying that though she could torment him, she doesn't want to make the Red King angry, and asks where Yō is. To this, Tatara asks her if she really likes Yō and if such is making her upset. As Yō's memories return, he recalls Maria telling him about her former lover who left her. He never bid farewell and after finding out about her ability, he left her and despite this, she hasn't gotten over him. Maria went on to say it was because she was a monster and so it could not be helped. Yō asked if he resembled him, to which Maria apologized for making him her substitute. Embracing him, she asked that he keep a promise when they woke up. The bar is then attacked by Maria, who tells them the game is over. Masaomi attempts to cover Yō but the latter has his comrade step back as he approaches Maria. Arms extended, Yō embraces Maria and tells her "Goodbye", apologizing for running away again and drawing tears from her eyes. Maria hugs him again and asks that he make a promise with her: To, when he wakes up, hug her and say goodbye, which he promises to. In the HOMRA bar, Shōhei comments on the sadness of the story. As Tatara is asked about having been told the story by Maria, he states she is a nice person when calm. Kousuke asks if he told Yō about it, to which Tatara states that if he had, there'd have been no point to it, at which point Izumo states it'll be good if Maria doesn't kill him. Yō and Masaomi then walk through the door, the former apologizing for the trouble he caused everyone. As Yō is embraced, Shōhei comments on how odd it was that people left Maria since she had power, given that power is what binds the members of HOMRA together, something Totsuka seemingly agrees with. Elsewhere, Mikoto takes a walk and is followed by Tatara, who calls out to him. Upon being asked what he wants, Tatara simply tells the king to forget he said anything. Characters In Order of Appearance #Shōhei Akagi #Yō Chitose #Tatara Totsuka #Anna Kushina #Mikoto Suoh #Kōsuke Fujishima #Izumo Kusanagi #Misaki Yata #Masaomi Dewa #Maria Yubikiri #Saburōta Bandō #Rikio Kamamoto Battles & Events *Broken Promise Navigation Category:Chapters